


Crashing

by teh_jules



Series: I'm Still Here: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Dark, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rap Star Joaquin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joaquin ist verrückt. Das ist nichts neues, aber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt während den Dreharbeiten zu Caseys und Joaquins Mockumentary 'I'm still here'

**I’m Still Here: Deletes Scenes**

**Crashing**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Du bist wütend, als du verstehst was hier geschieht. Du warst diejenige die ihn zur Rede gestellt hat, die wissen wollte was zur Hölle mit ihm los ist. Doch überall waren Kameras. Und alle wollten den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht fotografieren wenn du Joaquin ansiehst. Er sagte ihr könntet reden. Aber nicht auf der Party. Du gingst mit ihm. Freiwillig. Hier sind keine Kameras. Und plötzlich bist du dir nicht mehr so sicher ob dies eine gute Idee war.

 

Ihr steht in einem Flur, der zu einem ungenutzten Abstellraum führt. Eine Sackgasse. Es ist eine aussichtslose Situation und du bist ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Seine Augen glitzern. Das ist das einzige was du an ihm wieder erkennst. Sein Haar ist struppig, doch sein Bart ist noch schlimmer.

 

Ich kenne ihn nicht mehr, denkst du. Wer ist dieser Mann? Wer ist das?

Du möchtest lachen über diese sinnlose Frage, doch du kannst nicht. Dein Herz schlägt so laut das du glaubst er könnte es hören. Die Situation ist so schnell um geschwungen dass du dich fragst wie das passieren konnte. Ihr wolltet nur reden.

 

Doch in seinen Augen liegt ein Hunger, der ganz anders ist als der von damals. Er ist intensiver, wie das Glitzern in den Augen eines Drogenabhängigen der die Droge seiner Wahl in greifbarer Nähe erkennt.

 

Er kommt einige Schritte auf dich zu. Du kannst nicht weiter zurück. Du stehst im wahrsten Sinne mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Das Adrenalin pumpt durch deine Adern. Angst, Wut, Enttäuschung, Erregung und Verzweiflung mischen sich zu einer klebrigen Masse zwischen deinen Beinen, befeuchtet den Weg von dem du ahnst dass er nicht ungenutzt bleiben wird. Die Spannung hat nach zwei Jahren in denen du ihn gemieden hast wie die Pest ein unerträgliches Maß angenommen.

 

Du verspürst Abscheu gegen dich selbst das dein Körper selbst jetzt gegen dich handelt und auf seine ungewollte Nähe auf die einzige Art reagiert die er kennt. Du presst deine inneren Muskeln zusammen. Wehrst dich gegen die aufsteigenden Gefühle. Konzentrierst dich auf den zotteligen Bart. Nicht die Augen. Auf keinen Fall die Augen. Denn die sind die gleichen, werden sich nie ändern. Funkeln wie Edelsteine in seinem zugewuchertem Gesicht.

 

Sein Blick brennt auf deiner Haut. Du weigerst dich ihn anzusehen.

 

„Was soll das?“ bringst du wütend hervor. „Was willst du?“

 

„Nichts.“ Murmelt er. Das Pochen zwischen deinen Beinen wird stärker.

 

„Was ist los mit dir?“ Du kannst die Verzweiflung in deiner Stimme nicht hinfort reden. „Wie siehst du aus, Joaquin?“ Du starrst hinter ihn in den beleuchteten Gang. Manchmal hörst du Schritte und das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür, aber hier hinten ist es dunkel und das aus gutem Grund. Niemand kommt hier her.

 

Er antwortet nicht.

 

„Du hast dich nie gemeldet.“ Sagt er, aber scheint keine Antwort zu erwarten.

 

„Ich hatte zu tun.“ Das ist immer deine Ausrede. „Und du hattest ja nun offensichtlich ebenfalls zu tun mit deiner _Rapkarriere_.“

 

Er kommt noch näher. Nun kannst du seine Augen nicht länger ignorieren. Dein Blick sucht wieder einen Fluchtweg. Der Gedanke fortzulaufen ist albern und trotzdem in deinem Kopf. All deine Alarmglocken gehen an. Du weißt er wird dich festhalten wenn du versuchst abzuhauen. Trotzdem versuchst du es. Nicht rennen- du gehst.

 

Du drängst ihn zur Seite, das _klick-klick_ deiner Absätze ist sehr laut. Seine Finger schließen sich um deinen Arm, er hält dich zurück. Du versuchst dich los zu machen. Er hält dich erneut fest – diesmal mit beiden Händen.

 

„Lass mich gehen.“ Verlangst du, deine Stimme ist gefährlich.

 

„Nein.“ Das Wort ist leise, beinahe geflüstert. „Geh nicht weg. Bitte.“ Er drängt dich zur Wand, gegen die Wand. Dein nackter Rücken presst sich flach gegen das kalte Beton des Flurs. Du fröstelst. Dir ist heiß.

 

Seine Hände liegen nun an beiden Armen. Sein Blick ist ruhig, er sucht dein Gesicht ab. Es ist als wolle er dir etwas sagen, wüsste aber nicht wie. Du legst all deine Ablehnung, den Abscheu und den Ekel herein. Er fährt nicht zurück. Er schaut dich weiter an, als könne er hinter die Fassade blicken.

 

„Was willst du?“ Du spuckst die Frage aus.

 

Er sieht dich immer noch an, schüttelt den Kopf. Keine Antwort auf deine Frage. Er produziert eine Hitze die dich schwindelig macht. Sein Körper ist ganz nah. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er underdressed. Trägt Jeans und ein dunkles Hemd, dessen Ärmel hochgekrempelt sind.

 

Du trägst ein rotes Abendkleid. Mit einem sehr üppigen Ausschnitt. Den er auch gerade bemerkt. Und voller Verlangen auf deine Brüste starrt.

 

„Ich werde mir diese Neanderthaler-Behandlung nicht gefallen lassen, Joaquin!“ herrschst du ihn an, laut. „Schau mir gefälligst in die Augen wenn ich mit dir rede!“

 

Sein Blick findet den deinen und die Hitze verdoppelt sich in diesem Moment, macht dich sprachlos und gedankenlos. Er schiebt sich enger an dich, noch enger. Der Stoff zwischen euch fühlt sich kühl an, verschiebt sich gegen die Rundungen und Erhebungen eurer Körper. Du spürt die Ausbeulung seiner Erektion gegen deine Oberschenkel pressen. Er ist sehr hart.

 

Du willst das nicht. Du darfst das nicht wollen.

 

Dein Atem ist sehr flach und dir ist schwindelig. Seine Hüften pressen sich noch ein wenig härter gegen dich, fast so, als wolle er dich durch die Wand schieben. Dein Rücken tut weh, doch der Schmerz macht alles ertragbar.

 

„Du weißt was du hier tust.“ Deine Stimme klingt nicht wie deine eigene. Sie ist belegt. Du würdest dir wünschen das dies nicht nur Worte sind. Das du sie auch glaubst. Das es echt ist. Du bist eine miese Schauspielerin wenn es um dich selbst geht. „Das ist Vergewaltigung.“

 

Du siehst seine Augen vor Erheiterung aufblitzen. Und für einen Moment lächelt er.

 

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, verneinend. Er schiebt mit einer Hand dein Kleid hoch. Der Atem stockt dir als seine Finger deine Haut berühren. Du schüttelst den Kopf, bittest ihn aufzuhören, aber er hält dich fest, zumindest glaubst du das.

 

Dann ist sein Finger unter deinen Slip gekrochen, teilt deine Schamlippen und fährt mit dem Knöchel seines Zeigefingers diese Falte hoch und runter. Dein Kopf fällt gegen den Beton. Du keuchst und dein Atem rasselt durch die Stille. Dir treten Tränen in die Augen. Du schließt die Lider, aber sein Blick ist immer noch da, nimmt jede Regung, jedes Gefühl von dir auf. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, doch du hörst nicht was er sagt.

 

Er quält dich immer noch, reibt jetzt deine Klitoris mit seinem Daumen. Du versuchst dich gegen das Ansteigen der Spannung zu wehren, rufst dir in Erinnerung was das hier ist, was es bedeutet. Du wehrst dich gegen den Orgasmus der immer wieder in der auflodert.

 

Immer wieder keuchst du er solle aufhören, sagst nein, aber es ist als treibe ihn dieses Wort nur weiter an, bis schließlich ein Finger in sie eindringt und gleich darauf der zweite folgt, da es so einfach ist. Du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe. Das entlockt ihm ein tiefes dunkles Stöhnen. Und während seine Finger ein ums andere Mal in dich hineinstoßen reibt sein Daumen immer noch erbarmungslos.

 

Dein Unterleib brennt. Du bist so feucht wie schon lange nicht mehr und du musst dich gegen das Verlangen wehren dich gegen ihn zu werfen, die Hüften an seine Hand zu reiben bist du kommst kommt _kommst_.

 

Die Tränen laufen dein Gesicht hinab. Dein Mund ist immer noch zu und du machst keine Geräusche. Beißt deine Zähne zusammen als er eine „Komm her“ Bewegung mit dem Finger gegen deine Inneren Wände macht. Du möchtest schreien, möchtest kommen. Er macht es nochmal. Und _nochmal_.

 

Du bekommst nur am Rande mit wie er seinen Reißverschluss öffnet, seinen Schwanz herausholt und ein, zwei Mal in seine eigene Hand stößt. Dann sind die Hände fort die dich zum Abgrund geschubst haben. Er presst deine Schenkel mit seinem Bein auseinander. Er dringt ohne Aufwand in dich. Du zitterst wie Espenlaub. Kannst dich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

 

Er zieht eines deiner Beine hoch und hält es so fest dass er mühelos in dich rein und raus gleiten kann. Der andere Arm ist um deine Hüfte geschlungen. Du hängst dort wie eine Puppe. Du schwebst über dem Boden. Du hattest keine Ahnung dass er so stark ist. Es ist ein schneller und harter Ritt. Dass Beton kratzt dir den Rücken auf. Alles verschwindet und verschwimmt. Bis auf die Gefühle die er in dir auslöst.

 

Du sagst das du ihn hasst, während die Tränen trocknen und er stößt nun härter und langsamer in dich während das Verlangen dich verrückt macht, du dich aber immer noch wehrst. Er flüstert in dein Ohr das du kommen wirst. Die Gewissheit mit der er dies sagt bringt dich zum stöhnen. Du gräbst deine Nägel in seine Schultern.

 

Die Hand um deine Hüfte reißt an deinem Kleid, zieht es unvorsichtig hinab und entblößt deine harte Brust, die noch in dem halterlosen BH steckt. Er knetet sie, reibt seine Lippen dagegen und beginnt schließlich genüsslich daran zu knabbern. Der Wahnsinn krabbelt in jedes Nervenende. Dann wendet er sich der anderen zu, saugt an ihr. Du fühlst dich wunderbar. Er lässt von der Brust ab, blickt dich an als wolle er dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.

 

Doch du verstehst es nicht und er zieht ohne Vorwarnung auch das andere Bein hoch. Es gibt keinen Halt mehr. Du musst dich an ihm festhalten um nicht nach hinten gegen die Wand zu kippen. Und schon beginnt dein Körper dich zu verraten. Deine Scheide öffnet sich noch weiter, empfängt ihn und umschließt ihn willenlos.

 

Sein Schwanz pulsiert in dir. Sein Orgasmus ist nah. Doch in seinen Augen erkennst du dass er nicht kommen wird, bevor du es nicht tust. Du fühlst dich ausgeliefert und schutzlos. Kannst deinen Orgasmus nicht länger aufhalten. Er zuckt durch dich hindurch wie ein hilfloses Tier auf der Flucht. Er spürt es. Wird langsamer. Zögert es hinaus. Spielt mit dir.

 

Deine Tränen wallen wieder auf. Durch den Schleier erkennst du wie sein Gesicht weicher wird, die Anspannung weicht. Er legt den Kopf zurück, stöhnt. Die Gefühle reißen alles entzwei, du öffnest den Mund, doch kein Laut kommt über deine Lippen. Stattdessen kommen deine Hüften seinen entgegen. Es löscht alles aus. Es ist genauso schrecklich wie du immer erwartet hast. Dein Weinen wird schlimmer.

 

Du spürst seinen Orgasmus. Spürst die Wärme. Dein Schoß nimmt seinen Samen tief in sich auf. Das panische Zucken eure Körper hört auf. Sein Bart kitzelt deine Schulter. Du öffnest die Augen und er blickt auf. Einen Moment steht die Zeit still. Eure Gesichter sind sich sehr nah. Du spürst seinen Atem auf deiner Haut. Er hebt seine Hand und berührt deine Wange. Streicht zärtlich darüber. Er atmet aus, es klingt wie Erlösung. Du willst das nicht. _Du willst das nicht._

 

Ihr seht euch immer noch an. Dann zieht er sich zurück, sein Penis gleitet ein letztes Mal aus dir heraus. Eure vermischten Flüssigkeiten tropfen aus deiner Scheide, deine Schenkel hinab. Du presst deine Beine zusammen.

 

Da steht ihr: Er sieht aus als sehe er dich gerade zum ersten Mal. Scheint zu begreifen was passiert ist. Nimmt die Tränen auf deinem Gesicht wahr. Als würde er endlich verstehen was er getan hat. Er öffnet den Mund, sagt aber nichts.

 

Du wendest dich ab, ziehst dein Kleid herunter über deine nackten Pobacken, versuchst gar nicht erst zu sehen wo dein Höschen gelandet ist. Du bist unsicher auf den Beinen, hältst dich an der Wand fest.

 

Du reagierst bevor du dich dessen bewusst wirst, ohrfeigst ihn so hart wie möglich. Sein Kopf wendet sich mit deiner Hand. Wahrscheinlich hat es nicht einmal wehgetan.

 

Stille. Am Ende des Flurs ist es auch still.

„Das werde ich dir nicht vergeben.“ Die Worte sind plötzlich da, voller Wut und Verwirrung. Sie können nicht mehr zurück genommen werden. Aber du musstest sie sagen, auch wenn du damit anerkennst dass dies hier geschehen ist. Denn es sind Gefühle im Spiel, unbändige, heftige Gefühle vor denen du dich fürchtest.

 

Du bist von Anfang an davon gelaufen. Hast es nicht anerkannt dass es eine Anziehung zwischen euch gibt. Das konntest du nicht. Und jetzt steht er hier und diese Sache ist passiert und du kannst es nicht ändern, kannst es nicht ungeschehen machen. Du brennst immer noch zwischen den Beinen, spürst dass er nicht mehr da ist. Und das schlimmste ist das du es nicht länger vor dir verheimlichen kannst. Das du es _wieder_ willst. Wenn du alleine in deinem Bett liegst hast du nun Bilder, Gefühle, Erinnerungen die dich verfolgen bis du erschöpft einschläfst nachdem du dich selbst befriedigt hast.

 

 _Das_ kannst du ihm nicht verzeihen- das er deine wunderbare, makellose Welt einreißt.

 

„Hörst du?“

 

Er nickt.

 

Du hast die Fäuste geballt. Er steht vor dir und wirkt wie ein kleiner, verlorener Junge. Mit herunter gelassenen Hosen und seinem tropfendem Penis. Diese ganze Situation ist lächerlich. Sein Bart, sein Haar, die Art und Weise wie seine Schultern nach vorne hängen. Er wirkt müde und gehetzt.

 

„ Du bist total verrückt, Joaquin Phoenix!“ du schreist jetzt. Du brüllst ihn an. Er sieht auf. Zieht seine Hose hoch, schließt den Gürtel.

 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er sieht jetzt fort. Beschämt.

Du versuchst nicht daran zu denken dass deine Augen wieder feucht werden.

 

„Warum hast du das getan?“

 

Er sieht jetzt auf. Seine Augen sind seltsam leer.

 

„Weil _ich_ es wollte. Weil ich es schon lange wollte.“ Er stockt. Dann fügt er hinzu: „Und du auch. Vielleicht nicht so wie ich jetzt bin, aber du--“

 

Nun hörst du das Aufgehen der Tür, das Zuschlagen. Er auch. Sein Blick fällt von dir ans andere Ende des Gangs und wieder zurück zu dir.

 

„Ich werde dir alles erklären.“ verspricht er leise und plötzlich ist er dir wieder ganz nah und presst einen beinahe schüchternen Kuss auf deine Wange. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Abschied. Sie hören Schritte.

 

„Joaquin?!“ Du kennst die Stimme. Es ist Casey Affleck der nun auftaucht, eine graue Gestalt am Ende des Flurs. „Hey, was machst du hier?“

 

Joaquin hat dich bereits stehen gelassen. Damit Casey dich nicht so sieht. Du stehst dort und siehst zu wie er verschwindet. Er dreht sich nicht mehr um. Casey sieht dich an, aber Joaquin zieht ihn fort. Du hörst Casey noch fragen ob das Reese Witherspoon ist? Joaquins antwortet ist unverständlich.

 

Du wünscht dir er wäre immer noch hier bei dir.

 

END.


End file.
